


Nothing Lasts

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Immortality, Introspection, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janette has a moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Lasts

Janette drained the last of her goblet, then looked at it mournfully. It never lasted, an apt metaphor for the feelings chasing themselves in her soul. She and Nicolas never made it more than a few decades. Life for her favored companions never held the right mix of adventure and safety. Faces drifted away, even in her memory, lost to the vagaries of time.

Nothing remained, even with the kiss of eternity. Everything disappeared or soured into vapors of what once had been.

"Mon dieu, you are a maudlin fool tonight," she told herself, before going to seek something new.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nothing Lasts [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737101) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
